


Лесные огни

by Lundo



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2019 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo
Summary: Блуждающие огоньки — таинственные природные явления или мифологические существа, наблюдаемые по ночам на болотах, полях и кладбищах.





	Лесные огни

_Лес был бел, точно новый пуховый платок. Лес ждал, раскрывал объятия, обнимал и баюкал, пел на ухо снежные песни. Хочешь ли нет — заслушаешься._

Настасья Ивановна приехала поздно, под конец второй четверти, когда оценки надо было выводить. Молодая, румяная, в столичной куцей шубейке, в сапогах на каблуке и платке, небрежно накинутом на голову. Высокая, выше старшеклассников на полголовы, и статная — красавица из русской сказки. Поселилась на углу Комсомольской и Яблоневой, на пятом этаже, в квартире, что давно пустовала. То ли раньше здесь прабабка её жила, то ли бабка — никто так и не понял.

В школе её ждали. Директор — с обречённой надеждой, на смену Маргарите Николаевне, которая медленно поправлялась после инсульта. Дети — с любопытством и верой, что новая училка не станет валить на итоговой контрольной.

_Лес был жив. Вдыхал хвойный воздух полной грудью, смеялся — и улыбка вспыхивала, искрилась, играла на солнце то тут, то там._

К весне наконец освоилась. Купила здешнюю тёплую одёжку. Сбегала пару раз с семиклашками на лыжах в лес. Вызвалась петь на празднике к 23 февраля — пела старательно, ладно, розовея щеками и пряча взгляд. За несделанную домашку ставила двойки, никого не жалея. Дети всё равно любили её — самые стойкие ждали, когда закончит проверять тетрадки после уроков, и валили гурьбой провожать до дома. Чинно поднимались на пятый этаж, снимали обувь, проскальзывали, шушукаясь, в светлую залу с кружевными салфетками под хрустальными вазами. Пили горячий чай с сушками, строили планы на лето. Куча планов этих, когда впереди каникулы, а к городу подступают лес да горы.

_Лес был мил. Видел каждого, вёл каждого, для каждого находил верную тропку да огонёк в тёмную ночь._

Летом разъехались. Кто в лагерь, кто к морю, кто по деревням к бабушкам. Продолжал забегать только Игорёк, смешной семиклассник с уже взрослыми, длинными руками и ногами, за которыми не поспевало ещё детское тело.

— Пойдёмте к старому колодцу, — тянул он. — В старый сад за земляникой! Рыбачить на речку! К лесному озеру!

С ним разве поспоришь — так и пошли в лес. А время там другое, не то что в городе. Моргнуть не успели — темнеть начало. Стали выбираться — стемнело. Лес со всех сторон одинаковый. Над головой — кроны да яркие звёзды. А потом в лесу начали загораться огни.

— Мертвячьи огни, — зашептал Игорёк. — Не смотрите.  
_  
Лес был лют. Не забывал, не прощал — думаешь, обошлось? Не надейся!_

— Нельзя нам больше в лес, — грустно сказал Игорёк, когда сидели уже за чаем в зале в высоком доме, что на углу Комсомольской и Яблоневой. — Не выйдем больше, заплутаем. Вы не смотрели?

Настасья Ивановна засмеялась тускло и мёртво, покачала головой и положила ему ещё смородинового варенья в хрустальную вазочку.

Проводив мальчика, долго сидела при свете, зябко кутаясь в старый пуховый платок. Ей казалось, она видит, как бледные дрожащие огни медленно выходят из леса и идут по её следу. Чуют её. Хотят забрать.

Весь остаток лета Настасья Ивановна проболела.

А лето выдалось доброе, светлое — вечерами долго не темнело, будто свет где-то включили.

_Лес был добр, принимал всех, не делая различий. Человеку и зверю — всем находилось место. Никто не находил дорогу обратно._

К сентябрю Настасья Ивановна вся будто бы истончилась — чудом не просвечивала. Говорить стала тише, пальцы стали старческими, слабыми. Не разрешала открывать окна в классах. Мёрзла да одевалась разве что не по зимнему. Играть больше не бегала и в гости к себе не звала.

Вечерами, когда оставалась одна, не пила и не ела. Сидела, одеревеневшая, в зале. Кругом кружили принесённые ненароком лесные огни. Холодные, они тянули из неё тепло с жизнью, пили солёную кровь, нашёптывали на ухо то, что не следует знать человеку.

Так и нашли её однажды утром. На стуле, с прямой спиной, обескровленную, будто высушенную, с широко распахнутыми глазами. Мёртвую.

_Лес был. А человек был — и вот уже нет._


End file.
